Healing
by DJ Greatness
Summary: After losing to Randy Orton at TLC John wants to redeem himself and wants his love back Oneshot John Cena/Nikki Bella also includes Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella


WWE Tables, Ladders and Chairs December 15th 2013

Cena's P.O.V

"I can't believe it I was so close SO DAMN CLOSE! To become the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and I had to fuck it up as usual!"

John stared into the ring as The Authority presented Randy Orton as the new Face of WWE.

As bad as it hurt I knew I couldn't watch this so slowly but surely I made my way up to my feet and began to walk up the ramp.

Cena's P.O.V ends.

Bryan-"Hey John you alright?"

John-"Yeah Daniel I'll live."

Bryan-"Look there's always another day for you to beat Orton just don't give up on that."

John-"Wasn't I telling you that at Summerslam?"

Bryan-"Yeah funny how roles are reversed 4 months later."

John-"Yeah man I'll talk to you later."

Bryan-"Ok man take care of yourself."

As Bryan walked off John then proceeded to his locker room where he didn't want to be bother.

John's P.O.V

"I wish Nicole was here with me right now…

Meanwhile…

In The Divas' Locker Room Nikki Bella watched as Orton took down both championships, Nikki quickly shut off the Television.

Nikki-"Ugh! I can't stand the sight of him."

Her twin sister Brie nodded in agreement.

Brie-"Yeah he is such a pig well have you talked to John yet?"

Nikki-"No why?"

Brie-"Nicole it has been two months already maybe John misses you."

Nikki-"He told me flat out to my face that he doesn't want to marry again nor have kids."

Brie-"Nicole, John said that he respects your views on wanting a family but you can't respect his?"

Nikki-"Brie….

Brie-"No Nikki! Maybe John was a little annoying when you first moved in but he changed that and who knows maybe one day he might marry you and…

Nikki-"No he doesn't and he doesn't want kids!"

Brie-"You didn't let me finish Nicole."

Nikki-"Ok Brie."

Brie-"After you left John called me and said what happened and he told me about the situation with kids."

Nikki-"See I told you that…

Brie-"Nicole!"

Nikki-"Ok I'll stop and listen."

Brie-"Good now he said that at this moment he can't have kids because of WWE but you wanna know what else he told me?"

Nikki remained silent.

Brie-"You can talk now."

Nikki-"Ok what did he say?"

Brie-"He said that after his career in WWE is over that he would want nothing more but to have kids and to start a family with you."

Nikki's eyes began to water a little.

Nikki-"But why didn't he tell me that?"

Brie-"Because you stormed off so fast he never had a chance to explain."

Nikki-"But you're my sister Brie you should've told me!"

Brie-"I tried but you are a hard person to get a hold of for these last couple of weeks."

Nikki-"Oh i didn't know that."

Brie-"Nicole."

Nikki-"Yeah?"

Brie-"Go get your man!"

Nikki then hugs Brie and ran down the hallway and then immediately stops at John's locker room.

Nikki then knocks on the locker room.

John-"Man I told you to leave me alone!"

John opens the door and then stares as Nikki.

John-"Nicole what are you doing here?"

Nikki-"Can I come in?"

John-"Sure."

Nikki then enters the locker room.

John-"So what is it you came in here to rub it in my face?"

Nikki-"No John…

John-"Then what Nicole! I mean this has to be the worst day of my life! I lose the TLC match I lose you what else could possibly go wrong?!"

Nikki-"John Brie told me everything."

John-"Everything about what I told her on the phone?"

Nikki-"Yeah John and I can understand where you're coming from as well."

John-"Nicole but you want to be married to me and want a family I want to provide you that but just not now."

Nikki-"John I can respect your views just like you respected mine and I don't care if it takes 5 years or hell even 50 years John as long as I am with you that's all that matters in the end married or not, Family or not."

John-"I love you Nicole."

Nikki-"I love you too John."

John and Nikki then give a passionate kiss in the locker room.

John-"Nicole….

Nikki-"Yeah John?"

John-"Remember when I said that marriage and kids are the only two things I won't budge at?"

Nikki-"Yeah John I remember."

As Nikki finished her sentence her sister Brie and her fiancé Daniel Bryan enters the room.

Nikki-"John what is this?"

John-"Well I decided to budge on one of those things."

John then drops down to one knee.

John-"I have been saving this for nearly 6 months now and I know that there's a second chance for everything and Nicole I'm ready for one."

Nikki then begins to cry.

John-"So Stephanie Nicole Garcia-Colace will you marry me?"

Nikki-"Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!"

Daniel-"Hey Brie she stole my catchphrase."

Brie-"Very funny Daniel."

Brie then gives Daniel a small peck on the lips.

John-"Well Daniel looks like we're gonna be brothers in law."

Daniel-"Yeah it is."

Brie-"Well let's go out and celebrate."

Daniel-"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Brie-"Ok enough with the Yes! Chants. "

Brie and Daniel then walks out of the locker room.

Nikki begins to proceed with John stops her.

Nikki-"What John?"

John-"I know I said this before but damn it I'm saying it again I love you Stephanie Nicole Garcia-Colace."

Nikki-"I love you too John Felix Anthony Cena!"

John and Nikki then once again give a passionate kiss in the locker room.

The End…


End file.
